Onigasaki Kaikoku
Kaikoku Onigasaki ''' (鬼ヶ崎・カイコク ''Kaikoku Onigasaki '') a Sengoku-period and Japanese-style game uploader. Characterized as a laid-back and calm person, he is extremely capable when the need arises and has high responsive abilities, making him the most cut-out for unexpected situations. Appearance He is fair-skinned and young with a well-built body. He has short black hair with sturdy black eyes and has a hidden tattoo on his left behind his kimono and also carries an umbrella on his right hand and a katana on his left side. He is dressed in the traditional Japanese style. He is wearing a black and brown kimono and arm warmers that go onto his middle finger. Grayish-blue trousers messily tucked into his leg warmers that are half to his knees and black getas (with red straps) on his feet and a paper mask of a demon face. Personality History Not much is known about his past but it's said that he was banished from the Onigasaki clan. His grandfather didn't approve of his actions and saw that he wasn't worthy of being the heir. Relationships Abilities, Equipment, Powers Plot Episode 1 (Stages 1 and 2) Kaikoku receives a message on his screen about playing the closed beta of "The Ones Within - Genome" Unaware of its true meaning. He gets sent to the new world where he encounters a huge rat. He kills the rat and saving Iride and Karin's lives from it. Then he gives a sword to Karin so she can defend herself and he stated that Iride doesn't need anything since he could manage stuff on his own. Then they encounter Paka where he informs the three that they have completed '''Stage 1. Later Paka takes them inside the tower where he meets the other gamers that were chosen for the game. Paka wanted everyone to introduce themselves starting with Iride. When it was his turn he introduced himself like nothing was going on. After that, Paka informs them about the second stage which is called Oujia Board Exchange where everyone has to pull a straw and whoever gets one must participate in the second stage. He doesn't get a Paka straw which means he won't participate in the second stage. Episode 2 (Stage 3) Kaikoku was summoned with the others outside so that Paka can explain to them the second stage. Whilst everyone seems quite miserable about having to go along with this, Yuzu and Aki are excited once they see the giant egg. The next stage is revealed by Paka to be a nurturing game where they must hatch a girl from the egg and make the school idol Hikaru Genju fall in love with her and he says how there is no limit to how many people can take part but it must be a minimum of four. Anya looks to Himiko saying how she's the obvious choice to put on the team. She then hides behind Aki. Kaikoku was asked if he will participate but he refused and instead said that he'll go to explore. Zakuro has noticed Kaikoku heading where Paka has gone and decided to follow both of them. Episode 3 (Stage 4) Kaikoku and the others were in the lobby when Kaikoku showed up with Zakuro. Kaikoku told them that when they were busy with the 3rd stage, he and Zakuro have intruded floor 51 which was prohibited for all of them. While they were reporting what has happened, they were attacked by a Plant Monster. It caught Zakuro's leg. Paka then opened the speaker and said that since they have broken into floor 51, stage 4 will become an S-level stage, called "Exterminate the Mimicry Man-Eaters". Kaikoku then saves Zakuro but was going to hit Anya as well, they started arguing when Himiko threw a flashbang onto the monster causing it to fall down and separating the group. Iride and Anya were separated from the rest, Yuzu tells them to meet them in the food storage in the basement. At the basement, Anya was sleeping due to not having enough rest as stated by Yuzu. Iride explains to everyone what they have encountered which was a Mimicry Man-Eater disguised as Karin. It pisses off Karin knowing that it got close to Iride. Yuzu then says to Kaikoku to accompany her to her room as her bodyguard and gives a task to Iride and Zakuro to bring the withered Mimicry Man-Eater to her. At Yuzu's room, she has found what she wanted, a bag containing poison. Kaikoku asks where she got them and she replied with it's her hobby. She stood up and a photo falls from her, Kaikoku picks the photo and tells her you dropped it, but when he saw forward he was shocked with what he saw. He saw Yuzu's closet full of pictures about Iride and she tells him to keep it a secret from Iride. After Yuzu has made her investigation on the Mimicry Man-Eater, she tells everyone that at sunset all of them are going to eradicate the Mimicry Man-Eaters. She displays her box of poison she has brought from her room explaining to everyone that it will be divided by all of them. Zakuro asks Yuzu from where did she get all this poison. She affirms that she keeps it as self-defense against bullying and perverts, she adds to it that Himiko is doing the same thing as well. Suddenly the speaker started revealing Paka's voice, he tells them it's been a week since they have been in this world and they have passed 5 million views, which is first in the game's history. He feels honored as being responsible for the 13th district. After he was done with his announcement, Yuzu starts to begin her operation. She says Iride, Zakuro, Anya, and Kaikoku to inject the poison on the core of the ivy. She tasks Karin to help her, Himiko to cook, and Makino on sleeping duty. Yuzu adds they need a password to know if they aren't fake. The password was whenever someone says Karin the other replies with pudding, leaving Karin confused. The four eating Himiko's pudding and they had 10 seconds for their operation to begin and off they go. When Iride and Anya caught up with Zakuro and Kaikoku they encounter two copies of Makino unaware who is the real one. Iride tries the password Yuzu has given them but Zakuro says Makino was sleeping when they announced the password. Anya and Zakuro start to argue and suddenly the two Makino imposters attack them, but they survive. When they reach back to the basement everyone goes to sleep. The next day, everyone wakes up realizing stage 4 has been completed. They see the monsters were withered because of the poison. Karin looks at Yuzu wondering what is she up with Iride since she is hugging him and she's happy that he's safe. Then she adds "I should've kissed him while I had the chance" leaving everyone confused on what she was saying. Episodes 4 and 5 (Stage 5) Iride approaches Himiko asking her if she wants the hairpin he got from his meal and she notices that someone has punched him in the face. She asks what happened to his face, Iride saying it was Anya. In the tower, Iride goes to Anya asking if he can sit and eat his peppers but Anya refuses. Himiko comes along to help the relationship between him and Iride but she triggers Anya causing him to storm off. Karin asks what happened between the two of them but Yuzu cuts Iride by saying if he saw Zakuro or Kaikoku today. Kaikoku was exploring the town and he noticed Zakuro was spying on him. They both realize that no one lives here and Kaikoku asks Zakuro why is he here anyway, he replies saying he's looking for his twin. At night, Paka brings all 8 gamers to a village for the 5th Stage. Karin is afraid she asks Himiko is she can hold her hand and then Yuzu, Iride, and Makino joins them which then they were blocking the path. Paka mentions that the 5th stage is called Demon Extermination. He adds that demons abduct young maiden in the village and their job is to rescue the maiden and stop the abduction. He accompanies them to an elder where he will continue the rest of the story and he leaves. Iride heads to the house as he will enter the first but Anya stops him stating he should be cautious. He states it will be fine and it's not like someone with a knife will stab him, he opens the door and a girl rushing towards him wanting to kill him but he was saved by Kaikoku. The girl then asks if they were demons and they weren't so she takes them to the elder so he can explain what is happening. When they enter, the elder introduces himself reveling his name, Kihachi and the girl is his granddaughter Kikka and he was sorry for what she did. He adds that tonight a demon will abduct a girl and he is afraid if it will be his granddaughter. He realizes that they have come to end the demon situation so he gives them 2 sacrificial robes so they complete the stage. Yuzu states that it's a good thing to locate the demon's base if one of them was abducted, Kaikoku adds that maybe they're dead but Kikka tells them they're not but was silenced by her grandfather. The group starts discussing who will participate, Yuzu says Kaikoku and Zakuro will be the first two and adds if there was any volunteer, Iride volunteers as usual. Kihachi cuts them saying the legend says that the demons love bouncy and busty bodies. Everyone starts to argue on who will wear one of the robes to join Iride and Himiko is trying her best to calm them down but it was no use so she uses her weapon to quiet everyone. When everyone calmed down, Yuzu had an idea which was dressing Makino since he was sleeping all the time. Outside Zakuro asks Yuzu why did she pick Makino, she stats that anyone will be caught in Makino's eyes whatever their race or age is. Kaikoku tries to look at his eyes but he feels disgusted from it. Himiko realizes Iride and Anya are chatting with each other so she heads to them asking if they did makeup after they fight. Anya says it wasn't really a fight, Iride states that he went to Paka for sleeping drug so he can sleep but when he showed it to him Anya got mad and punched him. Then everyone went hiding in the bushes and waiting for the demon to appear. Kikka appears behind them in silence she says that all of them were stupid, she wanted to kill them especially Kaikoku since he got her earlier. Kaikoku notices Kikka behind him and tells her what is she doing here, she freaks out but she tells him there's a bug on his back. He tells Zakuro to remove it but he gives a commentary about it. Himiko removes the bug from his back and claims it's too tiny and plump, Yuzu notices a beetle on Anya's back making Anya curious and asking Yuzu to get it. Karin warns them to get back to their position and to leave the bugs when they heard a huge stomp. A huge giant demon appears behind Iride and Makino carrying them to his face. He realizes their bodies aren't bouncy or busty but they are thin and frail. Iride tries to say he's naked and Makino was sleeping which he couldn't use his eyes to the demon, Anya throws his pole at the giant demon distracting him. Everyone gets out facing the giant demon and then the demon says which one will it be to Kikka, Kikka has chosen Karin and were keeping her as a hostage at her grandfather, then they realize the giant demon is the elder Kihachi. He takes Kikka and Karin into his pam and heads out. Iride shouts saying if he can come too but they said they don't have space for another person. Iride says it will be like a trial and they can kill him if they didn't need him. Anya yells at Iride saying what is he doing this, he states that he can't leave Karin alone, he then leaves with Kihachi, Kikka, and Karin. Anya says that we don't know where they are going to but Yuzu claims that she has put a transmitter on Iride's neck which would be easier to locate them. (end of episode 4) Yuzu gives Kaikoku and Zakuro a tracking device so they track Akatsuki's location. Anya wants to go with them but it wasn't allowed since he wasn't within the 4 making Himiko and Makino hold him back. Yuzu believes in them to return Akatsuki and Karin back safely. As they proceed Zakuro says they will just save the hostages and leave but Kaikoku refuses running from the enemy as it is against his traditions.Kaikoku and Zakuro were walking until they saw Kihachi fishing in the night. They sit watching him when suddenly Akatsuki appears in front of them. He tells them what had happened to him and Karin. Akatsuki and the others have decided to split up to find the hostages and save Karin. When Kaikoku and Akatsuki went to different paths Zakuro looks below him and he sees a bracelet carved his sister's name shocking him. After a while, Kaikoku appears in front of Iride, he picks him up and they proceed to the cages to free the hostages along Zakuro. As they freed everyone Zakuro says to go without him but Kaikoku refuses and says he'll go with him. Kaikoku orders Akatsuki and Karin to go without them as Zakuro wants to ask about his sister from Kikka. Kikka comes out realizing her maids were gone. She yells at Kaikoku and Zakuro about how they are annoying and about their interference to her stuff. She then looks closely to Zakuro and stating that she has seen his face somewhere before. Zakuro gets angry and yells at her about his sister if she has seen her before. Kikka says she couldn't remember but Zakuro refuses it and takes out his knife aiming to kill her. Kikka tells she might have eliminated her causing Zakuro to rage but Kaikoku stopped him saying people who can't control their anger block the path. Zakuro lets Kaikoku handle the rest of the situation. Kaikoku knew Kikka was lying at Zakuro so he instead threatens her. She gets furious and calls her grandfather to come and destroy Kaikoku, but he doesn't come leaving Kikka in depression. Kaikoku says that he forgot about her but she yells that her grandfather loves her a lot and no grandfather would leave his granddaughter alone. Kaikoku says that not all family have strong bonds and approaches her and pulls his sword in front of her asking her about Zakuro's sister. After he's done he goes back to Zakuro and Kikka looks at him and realizes his family doesn't love him and the 5th stage is complete. Episode 6 (stage 6) Paka takes the teenagers io isolated ruins of Karakara Desert for the sixth stage, where a girl and a boy must proceed through the dungeon and retrieve the fifth chromosome from the guardian of the temple. Paka claims the stage is simple. By drawing lots, Anya and Himiko are chosen, Himiko is feared by Anya's anger and Anya fears from Himiko because of her flashbangs. Paka is jealous but denies it in front of Anya, he tells him he will eat pepper tomorrow as a threat. Iride tries to say that he'll go instead of Anya but Yuzu doesn't let him. Iride goes to Himiko telling her that it will be fine and that Anya is a kind guy in his heart. Hidden in the trees away from the others, Zakuro apologizes for his behavior the other day. Kaikoku doesn't much care about it and confides in Zakuro about his suspicions regarding Iride and Yuzu, especially Iride. Later on, Kaikoku enters the cafe intruding on Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu asks him what does he want and to have some manners, he replies saying that Anya and Himiko didn't arrive yet and Iride is waiting depressed for them. Yuzu rushes to Iride so she can cheer him up leaving Kaikoku and Karin alone. Karin says that she feels that both of them have met somewhere before, Kaikoku notices that someone was watching them while they were talking. Outside the temple, Iride muses how he wants to collect all the chromosomes and wants to enter the temple, and Yuzu tells him that this dungeon is unsuitable for him and she would get mad at him. The other 4 comes along and talk about Himiko and Anya. Zakuro says that Paka will do something if they didn't show up soon and adds that Anya is hard as a cockroach and after that, they come out from the temple, Ayna yells at Zakuro that he heard him saying that and with that they have completed the sixth stage. Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters